Meeting You
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: What if Vlad and Erin had met in a completely different way? The slayers are coming…
1. Taken

_Title: Meeting You_

_Author: BookWormsAreADyingRace_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula. Mainly just episode 1._

_A/N: So I've wanted to get back into FanFiction for a while now and this story idea gave me the perfect opportunity to try it… don't expect me to update often though!_

_Summary: What if Vlad and Erin had met in a completely different way? The slayers are coming…_

x-X-O-X-x

Vladimir Dracula, Chosen One and soon to be Grand High Vampire, groggily awoke from his impromptu dream. Well, more like a vision in the mind of Vlad. Wearily rubbing his eyes, the young vampire opened his rather 'un-characteristic' metal coffin with a click of his fingers silently reminding himself to stop hitting his head off the roof of it.

_Oh of the perks of being a vampire… _Vlad thought to himself as he sat bolt upright. Rubbing his sore head, he flitted over to the other side of his room and stretched his aching arms. Ignoring the familiar dry ache in the back of his throat, Vlad sighed and tried to recall hiss 'vision'.

It had seemed so life like. Ingrid, his psychotic sister, had been being chased through a forest by slayers. In the sunlight. The slayers had asked if she knew where he was, and she had not told them, but instead evaded them. After that the rest was fuzzy, like trying to remember a long lost dream.

_Maybe that's a__ll it was… _Vlad tried to convince himself, but he failed miserably. His mind was set on the fact that that was not a dream. He was absolutely sure that Ingrid really did get chased by slayers. Vlad stood up, and walked slowly towards his mirror, which was plastered with newspaper cuttings. There's not much point in mirrors when you're a vampire. Drawing his eyes away from the useless mirror, Vlad found his eyes drawn to something else. A family portrait. Him, the Count and Ingrid, just a shred of his old life back in Stokely.

Looking at his young innocent face made Vlad realise just how much had changed in the short space of four years. Now he had a moulded future set in stone, and an entire blood thirsty race to lead. The very thought of his future made Vlad's head spin.

And there, as beautiful as ever, was his sister Ingrid. Ever the centre of the Stokely gossip and and constantly the attraction of the boys, Ingrid was famed for being the 'bad girl' of Stokely. Ever since she set foot on Welsh soil Ingrid had her mind set on being the popular one. Not that she had much competition.

Seeing the image of his heartless sister sent Ingrid's voice swirling round Vlad's head, it was too much to bear. Grimacing, Vlad reached forward and turned the portrait round so that those scheming eyes bore holes into the wall instead of him.

"Bad dream…" Vlad said to no-one but the room. The young vampire sighed, and quickly got changed into his school uniform, then flitted off to join his father for breakfast.

x-X-O-X-x

Vlad strode briskly into the dining hall, clad in the yellow and black uniform of Garside Grange. Upon Vlad's entrance to the dining hall the Count smiled at his son. It wasn't a particularly welcoming smile.

"Ah, I trust the Chosen One slept well?" there was a hint of malice in the older vampires tone. Vlad sighed and sat down at the head of the long oak dining table. The Count stayed seated on his throne, presumably not wishing to join his son for breakfast.

"Give it a rest Dad." Vlad said, sounding slightly annoyed with his father. Zoltan, the self-proclaimed 'hell hound' on wheels, watched their conversation silently, not wanting to risk putting his input into the matter.

The two vampires fell silent as the Count resumed his attention to the large copy of 'THE VAMPIRE TIMES' he had clutched in his ringed fingers. Suddenly, the Count gasped and peered more closely at the front page of the newspaper, shock evident on his face. Vlad looked up at his father.

"What's wrong?" he asked sarcastically "Coffin prices gone up?"

The Count didn't answer to his sons sarcasm for a few moments before seemingly composing himself.

"Stokely Castle has been… burnt to the ground." He said matter-of-factly, looking slightly disheartened at this news. Vlad quickly dropped his snarky attitude and bolted towards his father to see the story for himself. Just as he was leaning over the Count's shoulder to read about his old, seemingly destroyed home, there was shouting and a scuffle of boots just outside the door to the dining hall.

"Is that… Renfield?" Vlad asked, straining to hear what all the commotion was outside. For some strange reason it was harder for him to hear, usually he had crystal clear senses. Something was off.

"Where is the Chosen One?" a voice demanded. The two vampires shared a look. There was a loud thud and a grunt of pain.

"I-I don't know… what you're talking about?" Renfield's nervous voice sounded from outside the door. "What is a 'Chosen One'?" he asked, stupidly. There was a loud crack, then the sound of a body hitting the floor.

The Count's eyes glowed an angry red as his fangs extended and he let out a quiet hiss of frustration.

"They've found us…" he whispered, glancing at the windows from which sunlight was pouring through. They were trapped. They couldn't access their powers, most likely due to argentillium, and it was sunlight. Zoltan let out a menacing growl.

"Dad… what do we do?" Vlad whispered, his eyes filled with fear. The Count rose quickly from his throne and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"There's not much time… you must go Vladimir…" The Count said, looking into his son's eyes. Vlad looked unsure.

"But… the sunlight… It'll burn me! And what about you?" Vlad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We know you're in there Dracula!" a voice came from behind the door. The sound of doors being slammed open could be heard resounding around the school from the dining hall. Typical slayers, they couldn't even rampage the right room.

The Count looked back at his son.

"You will have to take that risk, I will be fine, now go!" the Count exclaimed, forcing his son a step backwards. Vlad let out a low growl.

"I'm _not _leaving you!" he snarled, his voice full of certainty. Vlad's fangs were slightly visible as his upper lip protruded. He sniffed the air. Garlic and metal – so he was right, argentillium, a vampire's most deadly weakness.

Suddenly, the door was forced open with a loud bang. A group of about five slayers strode into the room, each clad in military combat gear and with a string of garlic around their necks. Their silver tipped stakes glinted in the light from the windows.

Vlad and the Count both froze and turned towards the slayers, their eyes betraying their menacing figures. The Counts eyes shifted and portrayed absolute rage and Vlad, knowing all too well that he shouldn't look weak in front of slayers, let his irises turn a deep coal black.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise! We were just about to have breakfast, care to join us?" the Count asked sarcastically. The slayers grimaced.

"Thanks, but I'd rather _not _be a bloodsuckers chew toy." The lead slayer said, smirking at his jibe. Vlad growled lowly, bearing his fangs at the slayers.

"Take *one* step and I'll rip your throats out!" Vlad roared at the slayers, attempting to seem as menacing as possible. He had learnt long ago that it was useless trying to negotiate with slayers, especially when they're trying to kill you. The slayers shared uneasy glances with each other, but stood their ground.

One of the younger, clearly less experienced slayers stepped forward.

"You don't scare me… 'Chosen One'" the slayer scoffed, glaring at the raven haired vampire. Vlad snarled and the slayer immediately raised his stake so that it was pointing at the young vampire in front of him. Vlad smirked as he noted to himself that the slayers heart rate had dramatically increased, but grimaced as the scent of slayers blood intoxicated him.

The Count stepped forward and pointed an accusatory finger at the band of slayers.

"Get your filthy stakes away from my son!" He snarled. Suddenly, one of the slayers lunged towards the Count, armed with a UV light and a deadly garlic vial. With a growl Vlad summoned all of his energy and sped towards the slayer, arms spread wide in an attempt to shield his father. Unlike the Count, argentillium didn't completely drain all of Vlad's powers but it still weakened him quite a lot.

Vlad hit the ground with a crash, and the UV light burned his eyes. Thankfully, the offending object rolled away from the young vampire but when it came to the deadly garlic vial he was not so lucky. Due to the fact that Vlad's arms were spread wide when he sped towards his father the vial made impact with his left arm. The sharp glass tore through Vlad's jumper and bit into his pale skin, drawing thick black blood. The garlic soaked through the wound, burning through Vlad's arm. Letting out a howl of pain, Vlad clutched at his injured arm and attempted to sit up. Normally the wound would have just closed up, but the garlic was making the cut stay open. Black blood dripped onto the cold stone floor.

Seeing his chance, the young slayer leapt towards the injured Chosen One, stake at the ready. However, a furious Count grabbed the slayer by the neck and sank his fangs into the soft flesh. Vlad averted his eyes as the slayer dropped dead next to his feet. Then, all hell broke loose.

The four remaining slayers charged at the two vampires, two of the burlier one's going for the Count. Vlad hissed, both in pain and anger, as the two slayers advanced on him.

"Not so grand now are you? Vampire!" One of them spat out. Vlad snarled and flashed his fangs at them. He attempted to stand up, but his injury weakened him and he had used far too much of his power by speeding when there was so much argentillium around. One of the slayers aimed a kick to his side and Vlad growled dangerously. He craned his neck over to the Count but he couldn't see much other than the Count fighting a losing battle.

The more nervous looking slayer of the two punched the other on the arm in a warning gesture.

"Be careful with him James, they want him back alive, and he's already injured…"the nervous one exclaimed. He was scrawny with a wispy beard and glasses. 'James' narrowed his eyes.

"Oh look at you, caring about the bloodsuckers now are we?" James asked the other slayer angrily.

"What do you want with me?" Vlad demanded, his eyes briefly flashing red. His gums ached. He'd never had his fangs extended for this long. The slayers pointedly ignored him.

Halting his rapidly failing attempts to stand up, Vlad resorted on focusing all his attention on his father.. Vlad was about to communicate with his father using telepathy, but the strong stench of garlic clouded his senses.

Snarling, Vlad looked up to see 'James' spraying garlic gas in his face. Rapidly losing consciousness, Vlad had no choice but to give up his fight. As he fell onto his side, Vlad was aware of a small explosion coming from behind him. The last thing he saw before black spots took his vision was a burning slip of paper, singed at the edges. Straining to see what the paper was, Vlad could see that it was from 'The Vampire Times'. The letters swirled around Vlad's head as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

'_Burnt to the ground…'_

Black spots danced across Vlad's vision.

'_It is thought that the eldest Dracula sibling… perished in the blaze…'_

Vlad's body slumped against the floor as the world went black.

_Ingrid…_

_TBC…_

_Thoughts?.._


	2. Resistance

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! My computer got a virus and I couldn't exactly update from my Kindle… OMG! That is the most reviews I've ever got for an opening chapter! (minus the tenth review of course..) Thanks guys! Here are the replies –_

_jabifan4eva – Thank you! Here it is!..xx_

_LiveAndLoveLife – Sorry! I just can't help putting cliff hangers in! Glad you enjoyed it..xx_

_HyaHya – I'll try! Thank you!..xx_

_claire3loves3music – Thank you! Here it is.. sorry about the wait!..xx_

_Charchisto – Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully Erin will appear soon! (how did you guess the plot so fast?)..xx_

_Rose – Thank you! I tried to make the plot as unique as possible considering all the bother with 'copying people' recently..xx_

_MakeBelieveIsLife – Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! Here's that update..xx_

_redrachxo – Thank you so much! I tried to make the ending clever..xx_

_Daedalus IX – OH WOW! YOU HAVE TO BE MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER BY FAR! Can I ask you a question? How come you can spell outside of your stories? Thank you for those flames you sent me… they really made my day!_

_Summary: What if Vlad and Erin had met in a completely different way? The slayers are coming…_

x-X-O-X-x

The first thing Vlad noticed when he first opened his eyes was that his hands we're tied behind his back. Cursing quietly in Transylvanian, he tentatively tested out the strength of the bonds, only to find that it was silver fang cuffs restraining him. To him it felt like there was some garlic mixed in there too. Growling, he tried to force his hands apart but the silver bit into his skin. Wincing, Vlad decided that it would be best to just leave the cuffs alone. As Vlad fully woke up he could feel argentillium draining his powers. These slayers certainly weren't going to be taking any risks. They had the future Grand High Vampire in captivity, if they lost him… well, let's just say that their punishment wouldn't be very pretty.

Vlad looked up to be greeted by four armed slayers glaring daggers at him, each one armed with silver tipped stakes. Charming. Since the slayers had seemingly been too stupid to actually notice the Chosen One's stirring form, they had not noticed that Vlad was now awake.. and extremely irate. One of the slayers eventually noticed that the vampire was awake and he tapped an older slayer on the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed at Vlad who was glaring at the slayers. The older slayer glared right back when his eyes rested on the young raven haired vampire.

"Ah, so you're awake now are ya? Took long enough…" he said scornfully. The man had a thick Liverpoolian accent and a long scar marred the left side of his face. Diverting his attention away from the scarred slayer, Vlad used his time to try to determine where it was the slayers were taking him and, most importantly, why they wanted him. He was clearly in a van of some sorts – that much was obvious due to the rocking of the vehicle and the size of it. The slayers clearly wanted _something _from him, or they would have just staked him while they had the chance. Information was the most likely. Whatever it was Vlad guessed that they weren't going to be nice about it. In fact, he was sure that the word 'nice' wasn't even in the slayers vast vocabulary. Deciding that they must be taking him to the Slayers Head Quarters for one reason or another, Vlad cast his gaze over to the group of slayers. They all looked rather pleased with themselves, catching the mighty Chosen One. The next thing Vlad would know they would be parading him round like a trophy, like a prize dog for show. That thought didn't reassure Vlad at all.

"Hey, Dracula!" they younger slayer exclaimed, laughing scornfully at the restrained vampire. Vlad's raised eyebrows were his only response. He turned his head to the side so he didn't have to tolerate the slayers jibes.

"Want to know what we want with you?" the slayer said, his eyes glinting with a sense of twisted pleasure as he stepped closer to Vlad. The other slayers shuffled awkwardly under their feet as Vlad turned his head to fix his haunting gaze on the slayer. Vlad sighed and rested his head on the back of the van, his eyes still fixed on the slayer.

"Cuddles?" Vlad asked sarcastically, smirking evilly at the slayer. Undeterred by Vlad's obvious disinterest, the slayer stepped closer to Vlad, clenching his jaw shut. Vlad's fangs itched to be extended as the slayers scent washed over him. Fighting back his urges, Vlad looked up at the opposing slayer.

"We want information. And we're not gonna' get the easy way…" the slayer hissed. Vlad felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine at the slayers disturbingly sadistic tone of voice. Determined not to look weak in front of the slayers, Vlad let his fangs drop down and he looked the slayer dead on in the eyes.

"Well, I wasn't planning on giving it to you very easily so that's just as well isn't it?" Vlad hissed. The slayer stepped back slightly at the sight of Vlad's fangs but quickly composed himself. The other slayers remained silent. They knew the younger slayer shouldn't be angering the young vampire but they didn't exactly want to stop him either. They had a sick sense of what they called 'entertainment', which was what Vlad called 'torturing vampires'.

The slayer fumbled for words before an evil glint took over his eyes.

"Won't be seeing much of your sister now will you? I heard she was burnt to death.. must have been pretty painful.. even for a vampire. I say she deserved it, I mean she was a –" the slayer was cut off by Vlad.

"You stupid slayer! If I wasn't tied up right now I'd have your throat out!" he yelled. Vlad's eyes turned a deep soulless black as he snarled at the slayer, fangs fully extended. His voice held a hint of insanity as Vlad thrashed around trying to The other slayers shared a look, the younger slayer had gone too far now. It gave them much less of a chance of achieving the information they so desperately needed.

Suddenly, Vlad let out a cry of pain as his half healed shoulder jarred due to the force of him thrashing around to try to get to the slayer. The wound had turned an awful black colour and it was singed around the edges due to the garlic reaching Vlad's skin. Trying unsuccessfully to mask his pain, Vlad winced and rested his head on the wall of the van again whilst the slayers paced around the jolting vehicle, occasionally having to grab onto the sides for support.

After what seemed like forever, the van came to a halt and Vlad was roughly hoisted to his feet as a new pair of fang cuffs were placed on his wrists.

"Looks like the rides over, care to lead the way?" the older slayer said, smirking at the young vampire. Vlad glared at him as he was roughly led towards a large building. He guessed that he wasn't going to get out of this place unless his father was still alive. Which was unlikely. Admitting defeat, Vlad let the slayers force him inside the building, most likely towards his impending doom. Great..

_Thoughts?.. I'm sorry it's so short but I really should be doing my homework and I was typing this instead! I hope you enjoyed it, not long until series 4! Yay! And please check out Charchisto's Young Dracula forum! It's great and we don't bite… much_


	3. Hiatus

A/N: I'm sorry guys but I'm putting this story on an indefinite hiatus for a while - at least until I've finished 'Justice'... I just can't find the time in between studying, homework, and my actual short amount of free time I get. My Mum's stopped me from going on the laptop for hours on end every day and I just can't find time to update. If I were to continue you guys would probably only get one chapter a month, and I'm sure you would prefer to have one every week! Please stick with this story though, I promise to get back to it sometime in the near future! If not, just nag me until I update! :D

Thanks for all the reviews guys, don't give up on me, there's still hope!

BookWorm..xx :)


End file.
